


The Honeymoon

by Saratonin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canada, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Honey, Honeymoon, John!lock, M/M, Montreal, Montreal has amazing pastries, POV Third Person, Private Jet, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Travel, USA, Urban beekeeping, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratonin/pseuds/Saratonin
Summary: Mycroft gifts a honeymoon to the boys that Anthea planned. A tale in North America, featuring cities/areas in Canada and the US.





	1. Heading Across The Pond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [englandwouldfalljohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/gifts).



> Chapter one is a bit of a prelude, the North America stuff will start in Chapter 2 with Montreal. The tags will change as the story moves forward. Sometimes the tags will post before the chapter does. 
> 
> All thanks go to the wonderful TheLadyAmalthea without whom this wouldn't exist.

“It was nice of Mycroft to arrange everything for us.”

Sherlock, sitting across from his new husband, rolled his eyes at the attempt to make him appreciate something Mycroft did. John Hamish Watsholmes (pronounced WAHts-holmes) lifted the corner of his mouth in a small smile. Some things would never change, and he wouldn't want them to.

The multi-week North American honeymoon included cities, national parks, beaches, river cruises, museum tours, Broadway shows, and whatever else Anthea could pack into their diary.

The flight attendant walked up to them on the private Jet Stream. “Would anyone care for a pre-flight drink?” John politely declined for them both, the sudden heat in the eyes of his lover keeping thoughts of thirst or hunger far from his focus.

Taxi and takeoff went smoothly, and once the flight attendant told them they were free to move around, they explored the aircraft. Sherlock opened a door to find a luxurious and larger than normal toilet that included a small shower. One might want to freshen up after a 7 hour flight, which Sherlock was convinced Mycroft had done more than once.

John peeked in and hummed in appreciation before moving to the next door, which opened onto a bedroom/office combo. He walked in and sat on the edge of the high-class Queen size bed. It was plush, and stable. He looked at Sherlock and a wicked smile spread across his lips. Sherlock took the hint for what it was and closed the short distance between them.

The unbridled desire that they felt for each other would have been obvious to any observer. John kissed him and pulled Sherlock down onto the bed. John flipped him into his back, laying his right side into Sherlock's body, never breaking the kiss. Sherlock moaned, moving one hand to the back of John's head, carding his hand through the hair that John had started growing out. The other hand he placed on John's hip, pulling him downward and bucking back in response to the sudden friction.

John grabbed Sherlock's thigh and lifted his leg over his own hip, slotting them tightly together.

The newlyweds groaned in wanton desire. Sherlock begged John, though exactly what for he didn’t know himself. He didn't care. He would do anything in that moment and he told his lover exactly that. The fire held in John’s eyes as he proceeded to fulfill every desire his detective had before Sherlock flipped them over, desperately returning his affections.


	2. Arrival in Montreal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where John sees that Mycroft's influence reaches across the pond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. There was school stress and then I was in Europe for 8 days. But here you are, and chapter 3 is already in the works! Hopefully the wait will be shorter for that one.
> 
> Thank you my dear friend englandwouldfalljohn(theladyamalthea) for your help in making this shine and for getting this back to me quickly even though I then didn't do anything with it while I was in Europe. <3 I love you.

The rest of the Transatlantic journey was spent sleeping. Anthea had specifically scheduled a flight that arrived in Montreal, Canada in the morning. She'd always been a fan of making the most of her incredibly rare vacation days and had transferred that skill into her trip-planning for others. Following the smooth landing, a Border Services Officer boarded and checked everyone's passports, allowing them to deplane and make their way directly to the waiting town car. Sherlock’s French had already come in handy, and as the drive to the hotel revealed only the rare sign in English, John was grateful that his husband knew the local language.

The car pulled up to the Ritz-Carlton John held in the sigh that was fighting to escape his lips. Of course Mycroft would have requested Anthea put them up somewhere luxurious. The front desk attendant greeted Sherlock, who had reached the desk first.

“Bonjour, Monsieur.”

“Sherlock and John Watsholmes,” he replied in English, to make sure John was included in the process.

The attendant caught on immediately. “The Royal Suite has been reserved for two nights. Use your key in the elevator to gain entrance to the 11th floor. Concierge can answer any questions you might have and help you to find any destination you wish. If ever you need anything, don’t hesitate to call down.” He paused and smiled at them. “And gentlemen, congratulations.” Without a word, Sherlock started toward the elevator, leaving the luggage - and John - at the front desk. John thanked the attendant quickly before turning to follow.

After entering the suite, John finally let the sigh escape. He was convinced that they wouldn’t be using the formal dining table that seated ten. Although, he thought, I bet Sherlock could lay down the long way. He decided to revisit that thought later.

Sherlock, noticing John’s shift in attitude, sidled up behind him and whispered, “Your chagrin does nothing but aggravate you. It will not change Mycroft’s ways.” He then kissed John behind the ear before retiring to the loo to freshen up. On the table was a large basket of baked goods with a welcome card from a bakery called Maison Christian Faure. John looked at the contents with interest.

He then ventured into the large bedroom where there was a lit fire in the electric fireplace. The room was cozy despite its size, with a settee matching the blue headboard on the king-size bed.

Sherlock and John cleaned up and prepared for whatever their diary held for them. Their schedule for the day was a secret. That was the case for a few of their days, scattered sporadically throughout the trip. Surprises weren’t typically appreciated by either of the men, but when your brother (in-law) sends you on a multi-week, multi-country holiday you can see past a few holes in the calendar.

The phone in the suite rang as Sherlock was fussing with his curls more than was necessary.

“Car’s here,” John called at him from across the suite. He grabbed a chocolate croissant from the basket for himself and a strawberry strudel for Sherlock.

“I wonder what brother dear has planned for us today,” Sherlock remarked before throwing on his Belstaff and scarf and walking out the door that his husband was holding open.


	3. Urban Beekeeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sherlock sees that you don't have to live in the country to have a little honey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks my love englandwouldfalljohn (the lady amalthea) for betaing for me.

Sherlock received a text from Anthea that simply stated, “Ask for Alex.” No other information was provided.

The car pulled up to a small two story building that was much deeper than wide. The front, covered in bricks, had a glass pane garage door on the right and a single-door entrance on the left. A small white truck with the name Avéole printed on the side was parked in front of the garage door. Sherlock made a quiet sound of interest when he saw the business name.

“What’s it mean?” John asked.

“Honeycomb,” Sherlock answered. John suspected that Sherlock was about to have a very good day.

They entered the small building and found someone at a desk with earbuds in. Sherlock got his attention and said, “Sherlock and John for Alex.” The young man smiled at them and told him he’d be right back.

He returned to the front of a building with another man who was about the height of Sherlock, but with John’s build. He was almost a ginger and had deep blue eyes. If Sherlock noticed the attractiveness of other men, John might have been jealous.

In a strong French Canadian accent he said, “Hello gentlemen, I’m Alex McLean. I’m one of the Cofounders and beekeepers at Avéole.”

“I’m Sherlock Watsholmes and this is my husband, John. Apparently we have an appointment with you.” Sherlock said shaking Alex’s hand.

Alex smiled at them. “Anthea said it would be a surprise. I’ll be telling you about our business and showing you around the city a bit to learn more about urban beekeeping.” John looked at Sherlock to see his reaction. Sherlock’s countenance went from curious to kid-in-a-candy-store.

John said, “That’s brilliant! I’ve never heard of bee hives in a city.”

Alex smiled, “Most people think of beekeeping as a rural business, but my partners and I have converted Montreal into a thriving beekeeping city. Let me take you to my office.”

The three of them walked into Alex’s office on the second floor of the building. Alex told them about the start of his business with his friends Declan and Éttienne. The business, which had opened in 2012, had grown exponentially over the last few years and had now expanded to rooftops in Toronto and Quebec City as well as Montreal. Sherlock listened with rapt attention.

“Adopting a bee colony changes our perspective on our environment and allows for amazement at the subtle intricacies of nature. We believe in the importance and necessity of bees in the urban landscape. We just knew we had to integrate ourselves into that social sphere, and schools are the best places to reach the most receptive audience. Our success is measured by the human element, by the number of people who take part in this experience. That’s what drives us, rather than profits.”

The three of them went up to the rooftop of the Avéole office building where Alex showed them their own beehives and gave them the chance to taste honey right out of the comb.

Alex wanted to take the guys on a trip through the city. Alex, John, and Sherlock climbed into a Tesla Model X. John practically had a cargasm as he climbed into the backseat. He let Sherlock sit in front with Alex, seeing as this day was obviously for him.

They drove through the city toward the St. Lawrence River and into Old Montreal. Alex was continually pointing out buildings that had beehives on top. Sherlock was keeping up a lively conversation about beekeeping in both urban and rural environments and the benefits of both.

Alex turned back toward their office taking a different route. The Model X pulled up to the Avéole building and John didn’t want to get out. He decided that if they moved to a cottage in Sussex as they’d discussed, he was going to talk to Sherlock about getting one.

John and Sherlock shook Alex’s hand one more time and thanked him for the tour. They got back into their own vehicle and Sherlock looked relaxed and happy, just the way John liked to see him. The car pulled away, headed to where, they had no idea. But it would have to be pretty amazing to keep up with urban beekeeping.


	4. Dinner in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthea tells them to dress for dinner and the couple is surprised with a new and enlightening experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many thanks to LibetDawn for betaing this chapter for me.

They arrived back at the hotel and John received a text from Anthea.

_Dress for dinner._

“She’s a woman of few words isn’t she,” John said to Sherlock after reading the text to him. Sherlock was looking at his suits and hummed in agreement.

“Will you wear the aubergine shirt for me?” John asked Sherlock with put-on puppy eyes.

Sherlock smiled at his new husband and picked out a grey suit to match the shirt. John found a shirt with a blue and plum plaid and put on a charcoal suit over it. He’d been influenced by Sherlock and wore the top button undone in a casual manner.

They were called down to the car. In the elevator, Sherlock moved his hand to the small of John’s back and pulled him close while caressing his neck under his ear lightly with his lips. John leaned back on the elevator wall and groaned. All too quickly the elevator reached the lobby and Sherlock pulled away. John adjusted himself discreetly and followed Sherlock out.

After a short ten-minute drive down Rue Sherbrooke, they arrived at a restaurant called O.Noir. They walked in and were surprised to find themselves in what looked a bit like a small bar. Confused, they went to the counter to check-in and were promptly handed menus and told to make their selections for the three-course meal. Another couple was checking in at the same time. They chatted eagerly with each other about being at a dark restaurant for the first time. John and Sherlock made their selections and informed the bartender of their choices, sharing a look of surprise at what Anthea had planned. This was certainly a new experience for the both of them.

They were instructed that they were going to follow someone into the dark room, that they would line up with the other couple and everyone would place a hand on the shoulder in front of them. They would sit at a small table for the two of them, but would face the couple they were entering with. It would be as if they were at a table for four. The idea was to experience new people and new foods, without their sight. Their other senses would be heightened. They would taste things otherwise missed and they would hear every word of their companions.

The dinner did not disappoint. The chef was certainly skilled. John felt adventurous this evening and picked the surprise starter, main, and dessert. And was he surprised. The beet and apple salad with goat cheese was earthy and sweet. The rich creamy goat cheese adding a depth to both the fruit and vegetable. The salad was only a little difficult to get to his mouth with a fork. It was shocking how much one depended on their eyes.

“This experience is quite an eye-opener.” John managed to get out between messy bites of salad.

“Oh John, you’re so much better than that,” Sherlock groaned.

The couple in front of them giggled. The two couples discussed themselves, as one does when meeting new people. John had hoped that without being able to watch them Sherlock wouldn’t blurt out random observations, possibly ruining their evening. John had given him a look of warning right before entering the dark-room and Sherlock was on his best behavior. The two couples enjoyed getting to know each other as well as discovering how to eat a salmon filet with coconut milk sauce while trying to not dribble the delectable sauce on their suits.

Finally dessert came, and John moaned around his spoonful of dark chocolate mousse. Sherlock placed a hand on John’s thigh and squeezed. John’s moan had awoken something in Sherlock. He wanted John - and he wanted to spread John on that enormous dining table in their suite. They thanked the waiter for their enlightening experience, and asked him to compliment the chef. The two couples were led out of the room, the same way they were led in.

John and Sherlock were told their dinner has been paid for and a sizable tip left as well. They climbed into their car and held hands. The short ride was calm, yet the electricity that built between them was palpable.

Once they reached their suite Sherlock pushed John against the wall in the entry. He leaned in to grab his lower back again - placing his mouth next to John’s ear. “I’m going to take you tonight, and I’m going to do it on the table.” John gasped and thanked the honeymoon gods that they’d had the same thought. He allowed Sherlock to pull him into the dining room. Sherlock sat in the head chair after pulling it out, and told John to strip.

John obeyed and for the next hour they slowly took what they wanted and needed from each other, ending up in a sweaty and panting heap on top of the table. A couple of chairs had been toppled, their clothing was strewn about, and an apple they found in the pastry basket had been used as a makeshift gag for John.

They groaned as their muscles and joints protested getting off the table. Sherlock pulled them into the large shower and under the hot water he washed John and massaged the kinks out of his shoulders and neck. They climbed into the plush bed with the soft sheets and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The restaurant is real, it's called O.Noir and the experience is truly fascinating. You can find them at www.onoir.com The beat salad is really on their menu and I wish I'd had it when I went many (many) moons ago.
> 
> In the previous chapter I talk about a company called Alvéole. It's also real and can be found at www.alveole.buzz
> 
> I also mentioned a bakery. The concoctions from this bakery will melt in your mouth. You can view their site at maisonchristianfaure.ca I think John and Sherlock enjoyed their pastries so much they'll have to go for fresh in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Per usual with my writing, I make no promises as to when the next chapter will show up. Could be tomorrow (definitely not), could be next week (more likely). 
> 
> *edit 10/28/17* I know it's been a while. The story was becoming too big and my anxiety about it even bigger. So I started to parse it down and make it easier to handle. I hope to post Chapter 2 this weekend.


End file.
